


You Drive Me Batty

by LionessOnTheThrone (Purrfect)



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect/pseuds/LionessOnTheThrone
Summary: A short summary of Negan's everlasting love for his baseball bat.





	You Drive Me Batty

From the moment Negan first laid eyes on her he thought she was beautiful. Nice and slim with just the right midriff. He did not care that she had scars in more than a few places. He did not care that her bottom was slightly dented from intense spanking sessions. To him she was still beautiful.

Negan did not care that she had been around the block more then a few times. He did not care that his friends had all had her first. Nor did he care that his friends had used her for things one such as her should not normally be used for. For once she became his he chose to do the same with her.

Negan loved that she stayed with him whenever he so chose it. He also loved that she would go with another if he chose that as well. For Negan loved to watch her with another. He knew she was his and his alone so it did not bother him. He loved to watch. Watch her being held in the arms of another. Watch her torture yet another. Shatter their knee caps or break their limbs. Sometimes she would smash in their head. That was his favorite to watch. He loved to watch her get herself all messy. Blood, guts, brain matter all over her. Nothing turned him on more.

Negan knew he could never live without her. Even when he would let another have her and take her away for however brief a time he could barely stand to be parted from her. He could no longer sleep without her by his side. Sometimes he held her as he slept. He loved the protection she gave him as he held her to him.

Negan loved his baseball bat.


End file.
